mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Phil Bell
Phil Bell is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Phil was a close associate or enforcer of Alderney's Pegorino Crime Family. Phil was seen as a consigliere figure to Don Jimmy Pegorino. He was a friend of Pegorino crime family captain, Ray Boccino, even though they both almost constantly argued and disagreed. Bell wasn't a made-man as he is only 10% Italian, and most of his family originated from Ireland. Biography Background Phil Bell was born on June 28, 1967, in Alderney City. He is mostly of Irish ancestry, with small Italian heritage, though he acts as if he was a full Italian, probably to fit in with his fellow mafioso. In Catch the Wave, Phil says a lot of Italian phrases, and calls the Irish Mob "Irish idiots", possibly to distance himself from his Irish heritage or to further fit in with the Mafia families. In 1984, at age 16, he was arrested for trying to steal a car. Phil was arrested in 1988 and 1990 for promoting gambling and manslaughter respectively. Phil had probably joined the Pegorino Family by then; Jimmy Pegorino says in Pegorino's Pride that Phil is a long-time trusted business partner of his. He also says that he wishes to promote Phil, but worries whether it will offend the Commission, who often discriminate against non-Italians. He was previously married and has at least two children, but is now involved in a court battle with his ex-wife over custody of their children. Phil maintains that he is a legitimate businessman, managing construction yards and the Pegorino-owned Honker's Gentlemen's Club based in Tudor. The authorities have his places of business bugged, so he speaks in generalities which will not implicate him in anything, and is especially cautious with his planning. He and fellow Pegorino capo Ray Boccinosecretly hate each other, because Phil believes "every move he makes is so obvious, it's disgusting to see him trying to sleaze his way up the ladder". Ray is also much more ambitious and even selfish, while Phil believes that "there ain't much in this life you got control of", which is why he follows Jimmy's orders to the letter, even when he believes it won't work perfectly (as seen in Catch the Wave). Phil and Jimmy Pegorino's wife Angie are very good friends, causing some to believe they're having an affair. Jimmy doesn't believe the rumors, and has trust in Phil. Phil's role within the Pegorino family is never stated. Based on his reactions during the mission Trespass, Phil appears to have a fear of flying. Events of GTA IV Meeting Niko Bellic Phil first meets Niko Bellic after the failed diamonds deal with the Jewish Mob, as the money were stolen by The Lost MCmember Johnny Klebitz. Phil tells to both Niko and Ray that Pegorino is angry because of the deal gone wrong. The two then sent Niko to find and kill Johnny's associate Jim Fitzgerald. Employing Niko After some work with Ray, Niko was sent to work for Phil, who planned to attack and rob both the Ancelottis and the Faustin Mafiya. The two steal a truck loaded with drugs, and attack a dock full of russians, stealing two drug boats. Ending Towards the end of the game, the Pegorino Family receives too much police attention, leading Jimmy to believe the family has several rats. He contemplates which one of his capos he should kill - Phil and Ray each secretly suggest to Pegorino that he kill the other. Jimmy eventually decides to kill Ray. At the very end, whether Deal or Revenge is chosen, Phil chooses to leave organized crime for good in favor of a simple life in a small town. He calls Niko to wish him all the best and they part on good terms.Category:Fictional Consigliere Category:GTA IV